


Never

by Sylanna



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is nearly twenty-five years old and her mark hasn't appeared yet, so she decides to take part in a special training program. She also does believe she will never find her destined partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

I don't believe in the concept of soulmates, i just can't believe in it. And there is a certain reason why i can't.  
I'm nearly twenty-five years now and no mark has appeared on my body, which would tell me, who my mate was. It's sad, but that's also the reason why I broke up with my boyfriend Adrian. Well, indirectly. He found his mate and we parted amicably. After all, he found the one, the marks on their shoulders indicated that for everyone to see.

By the way, I'm Rose Hathaway and I am a dhampir. A dhampir is half human, half civilized vampire, called moroi, but my mother choose to educate me like a normal human female, so I know nothing of my dhampir side. All she told me was the danger of being bitten by a strigoi, that means the pure evil, and that I should learn how to basically run or defend myself.  
My mother fled the dhampir/moroi community because she wanted to give me the chance to choose my own way.  
And that I did. I decided to learn more about the shadow-world my mother fled and contacted the director of a famous private school for moroi and dhampirs called St. Vladimirs. Of course I would not be able to attend courses with the other students, because I already graduated from another school, but there was a possibility to get a place in a special program to become a hunter.

Of course my mother disagreed with my plans. “Rose, girl, it is a waste of your abilities and your life!”  
“Mum, I have nothing else to do, you know me. They kicked me out of nearly every job I found.”  
“Why do you always have to be so stubborn, child! You know what happens to all the hunters! They die or become strigoi!”  
Nearly every argument went that way, sometimes my mum decided to play another card.  
“Rose, you haven't even found you soulmate yet... why do you want to go, I am sure he waits somewhere out there for you.”  
It was annoying. Every time it made me feel like I was a broken thing that had to be fixed. “Mum, the marks normally show on ones sixteenth birthday! I am nearly nine years over this deadline! I will hardly ever develop them! Maybe I am not to find real love, you know it is a possibility and I will not sit around here and waiting for something that will never happen!”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so if you find any major mistakes, please contact me.
> 
> Please note that a change of the rating is possible in future chapters - if I will ever write them. I somehow seem to have lost my idea behind that one.


End file.
